knishes_and_count_choculafandomcom-20200215-history
New York Admirals
The New York Admirals 'are one of the original teams in the Dalton Memorial Baseball League. With a storied history, the Admirals are unafraid to take risks and are seen as a very unpredictable team. History Origins and Early Years The Admirals are one of the DMBL's original teams. Early on, they used the storied New York City to lure talent to the team. Overall, the Admirals tasted success early on, garnering respect from fans and historians. New York learned early on that the best way to win games is to be unpredictable. So, they devised many strategies that flabbergasted their opponents and were eventually adopted- such as using trick plays. Breaking The Gender Barrier In 2014, the Admirals unpredictability struck again. As Spring Training loomed, the Admirals were looking for talent to invite. They were surprised to see a lot of talent from a utility player named Kathy Clinton. Once she signed a minor league contract, she became the first woman ever to compete for a roster in pro baseball. To everybody's surprise, she played extremely well and earned a spot on the bench of the Admirals. Many hate groups protested. A massive amount of people were livid that Clinton was on the roster and were convinced she was just a publicity stunt. But, she proved them wrong, remaining on the roster the entire season and was a clutch bat off the bench. As they usually do, the Admirals proved their critics wrong and showed that men and women are created equal. Reputation The reputation of the Admirals is that they are a storied team unafraid to do things people would see as unfathomable. But, more often than not, their daring risks pay off and the Admirals frequently prove doubters wrong and earn respect and success. This boggles the minds of fans how they consistently have an underdog story or pull off something that nobody else could. Notable Players These are the most notable players in the history of the Admirals. 'Kathy Clinton: Utility: The first female player in pro baseball history and an inspiration to many men and women Uniforms The uniforms for the Admirals look like this... Image3.jpg|The home uniform for the Admiral seen here being worn by Kathy Clinton (credit to a Lee's Toyota Commercial) newarkbears.jpg|The road uniform for the Admirals (which resembles the road uniform of the defunct Newark Bears seen here being worn by Matt Smith) padres-camo_medium.jpg|The alternate uniform for the team aimed to honor the U.S Military (which resembles the original Padres camouflage uniforms seen here being worn by Jake Peavy) Events Involving the Team These are some prominent events in the team's history. This will not count ordinary championships or seasons. *'''"Foodgate" '''was an incident during a game on June 1st, 2004 between the Fresno Marauders and the Admirals. After a fight broke out between the two teams, only the Marauders players were punished, which enraged the Marauder home crowd. After two now cocky Admirals players blew kisses and gave thumbs up to the crowd, they hurled food at the players and into the dugouts. Some fans even charged the field to throw the food at the players. In the end, every fan arrested was proven to be overly intoxicated and as a punishment, no fans were allowed at the next Marauder home game. Category:Baseball Teams